Akatsuki Seme Pets
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Phox is at it again! On my say, she has changed all the Akatsuki semes into animals ! All the Uke's get a shot at being master; Mature for reason! Yaoi! A break from Lasting Partners.
1. Transformation

Smut needed~! A break from Lasting Partners. So far: no smex with the couple that was inspiration for the story. So; here is smex (who even made this "word"?) with all the pairing in the form of a "short"… I hope it ends… my stories tend to be never-ending… -_-".

So} Pairings:

Deidara x Sasori; Hidan x Kakuzu; Itachi x Kisame; Tobi x Zetsu; and Konan x Pain.

I got the idea in the car ride home… hope you like cuz I got a letter to the Senate I have to write and I have a Bill to write… damnable government homework…. .

Edit: Ok, this will mainly be crack in first chapter, sex in the next… hopefully, yeah…

Hida: Ha! I knew Kakuzu sold you crack!

Me: SHUT UP! *writes his death fanfic as a painless one*

Kaku: *sneaks into her room and makes the fanfic his own sexy one*

Hida: …Sexy?

Kaku: …! Shut up! *sews Hidan's mouth shut*

Anyways, read on.

* * *

It was all her fault. The ukes had no idea what she had planned for their semes. Until it was too late…

Sasori awoke in the morning, stretching his wings- wait… WINGS?! Sasori fluttered around his bed, struggling to flee his cavern of blankets. He fluttered over to his blonde's dresser mirror and nearly gave his little birdie heart an attack. He had turned into a parrot; not a normal bird, no, a f-ing colorful parrot! He heard Deidara stir in his own bed, a yawn escaping his lips. Sasori panicked and flew over to the door as quietly as possible; Deidara too drowsy to take notice when the door opened (with difficulty on Sasori's part) and an exotic bird left the cave room.

Kakuzu rolled over on his side, blinking awake to see only black. He reached out a paw to pull the covers from his head and started. 'What the fuck?!' He thought, eyes widening when he crawled from under his covers, admiring his feline figure; not female, FELINE! He let out a feral, throaty hiss, jumping to the ground and heading for his and Hidan's shared bathroom. The door was opened a crack, a chair keeping it from opening the width of a human but Kakuzu's flexible body easily squeezed within. He scrambled, jumping to stand before the mirror. A heavily scarred tabby with markings resembling stitches stared right back. He yowled out in fury, darting out the room to find the suspected culprit.

Kisame awoke with a start seeing as he was unable to breathe. He panicked flopping around on his and Itachi's shared bed. His vision was blurred and he spotted a blurred hand reaching for him, picking up by his tail to drop him into a bowl of water. He looked around with a start, just barely seeing a red head sneak from the room. He had become a miniature shark… just great. Kisame scowled inside, circling his bowl seeing as he could do nothing more, waiting for his lover to wake up and notice.

Zetsu twitched in his sleep when something prodded his black side. He slowly blinked awake, arching his striped back in a stretch. He looked down at his black paws and jumped, whirling around to catch sight of a black and white tail whipping to follow his rear. Tobi was curled in a ball besides him and awoke at the smell of something… odd. He sat up, lifting his mask to rub his single eye. He huffed, the mask slipping back into place as he turned to look at his plant-like companion. He froze when he noticed that the plant man had been replaced by a cute little skunk with a green collar around it's neck, yellow eyes staring back up at him.

Pain yawned widely, rubbing his eyes. He got up and headed over to Konan's room. He had to first pass through the living room though since Deidara had yet again caused Kakuzu to force a change in base because of the bill. He saw Phox sitting on the couch watching a brown-haired girl stroke a brown-haired puppy on her lap. Phox took notice of her leader and smirked, standing to face him. The other girl ignored them, still stroking her puppy. "Good morning, Pain, I hope you'll excuse me for what I am about to do to you~." The red-head's smirk lengthened and for once, Pain felt fear. Just as he got the smarts to flee, Phox rushed him, weaving a sign or two then promptly jabbing his side. There was a sudden poof and Pain dropped on all fours. She had turned him into a fox and was now leaving the base with the girl and puppy.

Kakuzu padded down the hall a short ways and into the first room by his and Hidan's. Itachi was on the bed sleeping, Kakuzu looming over him. He rose a paw about to swipe him awake until he heard a splash behind him. He froze, slowly turning to the tantalizing fish in a bowl that sat behind him. His odd eyes narrowed and he slunk his way to the table. Kisame noticed and started swimming, looking for a way to escape before the tabby could make his way over. The tabby crouched, licking his lips, stringy tail tickling the sleeping Uchiha's face. The sharingan user grumbled, swatting the tail away and sitting up in confusion. He glared down at the little tabby crouching in Kisame's spot. "Damned cat, remind me to tell Phox to keep better track of her pets." Itachi grabbed a flailing Kakuzu kitty by the scruff of the neck and threw him out the door before walking over to what had attracted the cat. He jumped when he realized the fish in the bowl was looking at him, pleading. "K-Kisame!?" The fish nodded vigorously at hearing the vibrations through the water, doing a spin or two for added measure.

Kakuzu hissed once the door was slammed behind him, twisting to lick at the base of his tail; smoothing ruffled fur. He noticed there were four white patches on his back that represented his masks. He frowned before limping into the living room. That young brat had caused him to twist a paw when he landed roughly on the floor. He started when he heard an awful squawking just ahead. A parrot flew just above a snarling fox, just barely escaping the deadly jaws. Kakuzu further worried for his mental health when he spotted that the fox had multiple piercings. "Gawk- Help! Help! Gawk!" Sasori strangled out in his panic, hoping Deidara or someone would come to his rescue. Sasori!? Hang on, I'm coming! Kakuzu meowed, rushing to tackle the snarling fox. Said fox started and backed up, growling at his attacker. That bird's mine, kitty, back off or you'll join it! Pain barked. Pain!? C-calm down! Can't you see it's Sasori. It's me, Kakuzu! The cat yowled, poised in front of the bird protectively. Huh…? Oh! I see it now… sorry. Damn that girl. Pain whined, ruffled fur flattening as he brought his tail to curl delicately around his paws in the sitting position. So it was Phox? Kakuzu asked, also flattening his fur and sitting with tail curled around his paws with 2 black bands on the front legs.

"DANNA!? Where are you?" Deidara's voice echoed the hallway, stirring Hidan from his peaceable slumber of slaughter. He yawned largely, not surprised to see Kakuzu's bed empty so early. He looked expectantly at the desk. He raised a brow when he noticed it had not been touched; Kakuzu didn't count his money this morning. Deidara burst through the door again calling for his danna. Hidan shot out of bed. "Have you seen the old fuck?" Deidara shook his head, "Have you seen Sasori-danna?" Hidan also shook his head, "Maybe he's in the shitty kitchen?" "He doesn't eat breakfast, hmm, especially not in front of the others." "Living room?" "Maybe…. Let's go ask Itachi and Kisame if they know anything on the way. Hmm." So the two continued down the hall, stopping at the door to Kisame and Itachi's room.

"Ashley… perhaps it would've been better to change Itachi rather than Kisame…?" Phox asked the brown haired girl in the safety of the woods.

"Itachi's usually the seme… but they do take turns. I suppose it might've been cuter to change Uchiha…" the girl replied, the dog in her arms barked out with a silly grin on her face.

"Alright then; consider it done." Phox grinned, snapping her fingers.

"Itachi?! What the hell?" Deidara and Hidan exchanged startled looks before bursting in the room to see Kisame covered in water, naked, and cradling a black weasel in his arms. "Wah! My eyes! They burn, Jashin! Put some clothes on!!" Hidan shouted, shielding his eyes. Kisame flushed, letting the weasel fall to the floor and dart out the door. "Itachi!" Kisame shouted, yanking on the clothes that had been shed from his lover at the time of transformation. Luckily Itachi always slept in Kisame's clothes after sex and a nice bath. The three of them didn't exchange word, Deidara and Hidan following the blue man out and into the nearly empty living room. Konan crouched in the center of the room, Pain's clothes in hand. She fell back when the weasel shot past her and into the kitchen.

Kakuzu, you go and find Phox while Sasori translates for me seeing as he has some speech ability. Pain had instructed, leading Sasori into the kitchen. This made Sasori uncomfortable considering the fox had been trying to eat him moments ago. Kakuzu nodded and darted for the cave entrance. Sasori flew to the top of the fridge, well out of Pain's reach just in case he lost it again. They waited, Sasori impatient and Pain patient, for someone to come in for a bite to eat. The thought of food made his mouth water and Sasori wasn't helping. Just then, a black weasel burst in. skidding to a stop, bumping into the counter with a dull _thud. _Sasori squawked in surprise and Pain yelped, caught off-guard.

Hidan stubbornly insisted on checking outside first while the others check the other rooms, so they let him go. Kisame had to tell them his suspicions and scowled when Hidan left. "Alright, there's something strange going on. A moment ago I was a fish in a bowl of water about to be eaten by a tabby with Kakuzu's eyes. The next thing I know, Itachi scoops me out of the water, there's a POOF and I'm normal, Itachi being replace with a weasel." Kisame explains to the remaining two. "So… you're saying that the others could have also been changed into animals?" Konan asks. "But how-- why-- by whom? Hm?" "If I knew that, we wouldn't be standing here!" Kisame sighed. "Looks like something happened in here." Konan noted, looking around and holding up Pain's clothes. "We should see if Zetsu was effected." Deidara suggested, heading for the kitchen which lead to the basement. The others followed; Kisame looked for his precious weasel, knowing it had darted in here. Before they could really look around, the door to the basement swung open and Tobi burst in. "Lookie everyone! Lookie what Tobi found, isn't it cu~ute?" Tobi giggled, throwing poor skunk-Zetsu in the air. "SKUNK!" "Tobi, you idiot! Be careful with that thing or-" "BOOM!" Deidara finished Konan's sentence, cowering behind Kisame. "Book- gawk- boom!" The parrot squawked, tilting it's head, mimicking Deidara. They all stopped looking at Tobi and his weapon, looking for the voice's owner. Deidara had recognized his man's voice instantly forgetting about the masked ninja and skunk. Itachi was standing up on two legs besides the parrot Sasori; Pain just below them, pressed against the fridge to hide from the skunk.

Ow, **ow, **To**bi! **Be a good boy and **put us down before we gas you! **Zetsu squealed, squirming in the boy's tight grip. Zetsu, for the love of Madara, don't do it! Pain yowled with Itachi's growl. "Don't gas- gawk- no boom- gawk!" Sasori fluttered, angry with his lacking of actual sentence and difficult words. "Tobi! Put- gawk- down! GAWK!" Sasori snapped his beak, feathers puffing up slightly in the distress.

"Tobi, put the skunk down, and calm down, un." Deidara approached the idiot cautiously, holding out his arms. Tobi pouted and squeezed the poor mammal in a strangling hug. "Mine!" He whined. Zetsu could feel his eyes bulge and struggled to keep from gassing; the black mind had other plans, however. "AGH! THAT STENCH!!!" Deidara cried, crashing to the floor, gripping his nose, watery eyes clamped shut. The others had been wise enough to flee the kitchen, leaving Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu in the now foreboding kitchen. Thank Phox for the beak! Sasori thought, flapping his wings to keep the cloud from coming too close. Tobi stood there, confused about why Deidara was rolling around on the floor. He released Zetsu, dropping to his hand and knees to try and help the other. "T-Tobi, damnit! O-open a window or something! This stench is unbearable!!" Deidara groaned. "What stench? Tobi thinks it smells like flowers!" Tobi giggled. "Exactly! Flowers burn!!" Deidara cried. "Huh…? Tobi's right… it doesn't smell like skunk at all…" Konan mumbled, poking her head back in the room. "Grow up Deidara, seriously?" Kisame scoffed, flooding in with the others. "Ugh! What kind of man are you!? Hm!? Flowers are deadly! They represent all that is good, un! We are an evil organization, un!" Deidara whined, Kisame pulled him to his feet and Konan slapped a paper to his face, following with a slap to get him out of his delirium. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasori laughed, further angering the blonde. Said blonde reached for his emergency clay, throwing the wad at the bird. Sasori crashed to the floor, unconscious. "Serves you right, bastard!" Deidara screamed, rushing from the room, biting back angry tears. "…" "…" "Dei-Dei?" … … _XP_….

* * *

So much for being short~ it's going to have chapters just because I feel like it~ 3!

Dei: Why are you not in bed?

Saso: She's nocturnal, remember?

Kisa: She has school tomorrow… -_-'

Ita: And you know she gets extremely hyper and loopy when sleep-deprived.

Hida: Yeah, her science teach'll ask if she's on drugs again.

Kaku: She paid me; you know I couldn't resist.

Me: I no do drugs!

Everyone: *sta~~res*

Me:… Wut? I don't~! *cries* Meanies rape me not! I rape you first! *chases*

Everyone: O.O *run*

Oh great… the deprivation is already showing symptoms!

EDIT: 3rd & 4th Chapter are delayed for now - add to alert if you want to read them in future. Reviews welcome.


	2. Punishment

Okay, instead of going beddy-bye, I continue to write this. Screw homework I hate government and politics anyways… but my teacher- who is also mentor to the GSA club my school- would be angry and disappointed if I didn't do it.

Hida: And you hate religion, shit-headed heathen.

Me: I just haven't found on that works for me.

Hida: Convert to my-

Me: I meant one that actually exists.

Hida: *gets held back by Kakuzu and Kisame*

Me: *runs off*

Kaku: Naruto and Such don't belong to this idiot, thank you very much… she needs to start paying me…

Hida: Also- GSA is Gay-fucking-Straight Alliance… Google it~

Anyways: Maturity Warning: P.S. I took a maturity test and got "EXTREAMELY Mature" and I was all like, "It's Extremely, you dumb-fuck."

Edit: Pay attention to (#) and be warned of foreshadowing for my main yaoi fanfics. I.E. Lasting Partners and other ideas not yet written/typed. Also: SMUT IN CHAPTER 3... That is all; now read on.

* * *

Kakuzu hissed in frustration when he noticed the entrance was closed, leaving him left inside. Hidan was just behind him, though Kakuzu hadn't noticed, too busy sulking and ranting about his body. "Aww~ Where did you come from, cutie?" Hidan grinned, scooping up a panicked Kakuzu-kitty. Put me down, damnit! Hidan! Kakuzu growled and hissed, biting and scratching at the Jashinist. Alas, Hidan loved the pain and the cats attitude. Idiot! How can you not tell that it's me!! Kakuzu stopped struggling, knowing it was only a waste of energy. Hidan smiled down at the limp cat, glad that he hadn't killed the little thing like he usually did with his past cats. He scratched the tan chin, earning an unintentional purr from Kakuzu. Hidan did an about-face at this and marched straight back to their room, avoiding the kitchen which reeked like flowers. He made it to the room, but was bumped aside by a pissed Deidara. Hidan almost asked what was wrong, but before he could, a parrot took off around the corner after the blonde. Hidan shrugged and entered their room, petting his new kitty.

"Wait- Dei- gawk- damnit- gawk!" Sasori had regained consciousness shortly after Deidara left the kitchen. "Don't laugh at me, you stupid peacock!" Deidara snapped, considering slamming the door on his partners beak but thought better; he still loved the damned puppet. Sasori flitted down to perch on his bed, head bowed. "Sorry. Gaw- I love you." Sasori uttered, looking up at Deidara, looking for forgiveness. "S'okay I guess… hmm…" Deidara blushed, sitting next to his lover.

_The reward for easy forgiveness,_

_The punishment for receiver of forgiveness._

There was a POOF and Deidara jumped. Sasori had reverted back to normal, aside from the wings on his back. Deidara stared in awe; the art of Sasori sitting with such an angelic look was tantalizing. "You look… beautiful, danna." Deidara's eyes were wide and he went to stand before him. "You look beautiful, danna." Sasori mimicked. His eyes widened; he hadn't meant to say that! He wanted to say "You look beautiful too, brat." but he had called the brat danna just as Deidara had. He still had the parroting voice! "Deidara-danna, hmm? I like the sound of that." Deidara grinned evilly yet still so innocent. "Deidara-danna. Like." Sasori tried to hold back the parrot, yet only stopped the few words. "That's right… Deidara-danna doesn't fully forgive you, pet. You'd better do as master says less you be sent to the bird cage." He suddenly realized the power over Sasori he held at the moment. He leaned forward, breathing softly into the reddened face of the former seme. "What fun we'll have~." Deidara whispered seductively, licking Sasori's jaw. "Fun." Sasori parroted, gulping down his panting of lustful desire.

Kakuzu frowned inside when Hidan placed him on his own bed. Hidan looked over to Kakuzu's bed and recalled the problem of his missing partner. He froze as dark thoughts began to float around in his head. 'Oh Jashin-sama, please, find it in your cold dead heart to keep my Kakuzu safe. I hate to be physically alone down here. You keep me company yet it is only in mind.' Hidan thought, shuffling over to the miser's desk that hid his money. Kakuzu had been grooming himself until he heard sobbing. He paused, leg in the air, tongue hanging from his mouth, tangled in belly fur, to find the source of such an unpleasant and rare sound. His eyes zeroed in on Hidan's back, his shoulders occasionally twitching with a sob he failed to restrain. Hidan was kneeling by Kakuzu's bed, crying into the covers. This worried the cat terribly, he stopped grooming himself and mewed out pitifully, What's wrong, Hidan-chan? Hidan jumped at the sound and slowly stood, wiping his tears as he shuffled back over to his bed and new pet cat. His cloak dropped from his bare shoulders and he pulled off his pants. Kakuzu-kitty's fur grew heated as he recalled that Hidan never wore underwear. Except on those rare occasions he wore Deidara's hand-me-downs just for Kakuzu(1). Now completely nude, Hidan pulled back the covers, scooping the cat in his free arm and wiggled under them. Once settled in, Hidan released Kakuzu whom had headed for the foot of the bed. Until he heard a sob, that is. He looked back to see Hidan's teary eyes pleading him not to leave him alone. With a sigh, the kitty padded back to the oddly emotional immortal criminal. "Y'know kitty… I may say that I hate Kakuzu regardless of our sex sessions. We both agreed to call it just that- sex and nothing more. I keep telling myself I don't love him; but I do love him… even… even more than Jashin maybe." The cat's eyes widened in supreme shock and Hidan, noticing, added, "I said maybe… hell, the miser just ties with Jashin-sama…" The cat rolled his eyes, 'Should've known. Can't believe I actually thought he was serious.' "Anyways, even though I love Kakuzu as much as my Lord; he'll never love me. All he fucking cares about is fucking money!" Hidan spat, startling Kakuzu. No! That's not true! I love you as much as I love money, really! He yowled in protest. "Aw… I know I shouldn't be so cross with him -sob- he -sob- um… -sob- Kakuzu is nothing but a greedy, heartless bas-sob-bastard… and yet -sob- I love him so much. -sob- I don't want to be alone!" Hidan cried sitting up to hug his legs, crying into his blanketed knees. Kakuzu flattened his ears, tail tucked between his legs. He padded up to Hidan and gave out another pitiful mew, You're not alone, look at me! Don't cry- I love you too! Hidan stopped crying and looked at him, touched by the gentle pawing as if the cat wanted to cheer him up. Hidan smiled sweetly and hugged Kakuzu to his chest, falling back down on his pillow. Kakuzu crawled forward in Hidan's loose and gentle grip to lick away the salty tears. This caused Hidan to giggle so Kakuzu continued, strongly purring the entire time.

_The reward for the lonely one_

_The punishment for the foolish comforter._

_The foolish comforter that caused the one to be lonely._

_To feel dejected and unloved._

There was a POOF and Hidan froze, eyes and mouth wide open, staring at a naked Kakuzu hovering above him, tongue hanging out, his eyes also wide. Hidan's face turned beet red, as did Kakuzu's. Kakuzu sprung off the twin bed and backed against a wall while his love remained frozen and- angry? The old man watched Hidan's eyebrows pull down, his mouth closing in a scowl as he slowly sat up and glared at him. Kakuzu was nearly human aside from the ears and tail. "Hi… Hidan… umm… listen I know that you must be terribly confused and maybe angry but--" "YOU MOTHER FUCKING HEATHEN! How could you! I can't believe I just confessed everything to you! You didn't even try to correct me!" Hidan screamed, throwing his pillow at Kakuzu. "Hidan, I tried to correct you, I'll repeat it since you obviously couldn't understand the correction." "It doesn't have to be fucking verbal! All you had to do was leave!" "Wha- Hidan! You ass, listen for Jashin's sake!" Hidan twitched at the sound of his beloved Jashin's name leaving _Kakuzu's, _of all peoples, mouth! "Fine…" He pouted, still glaring. "You were wrong about me, Hidan, I don't love only money. I told you… moments ago, that I love you, as much as you love me and as much as I love my money. That is my correction to your confession…" Kakuzu blushed when he ran through his own confession. Hidan froze in shock and Kakuzu began to worry, slowly approaching the other. "If you love me… let me top you. Then I'll forgive you for abandoning and making a fool of me." Hidan smirked, grabbing a collar Kakuzu hadn't noticed on account of it's light weight and loose hold. He recognized Phox's handiwork of crafting the damned thing. Kakuzu was about to reject, but he froze, images of Hidan's tear-stained face flashed before him and he choked. "If you let me top you, then that means you really do love me and it's not just a good fuck. Prove your love." Hidan panted, drawing himself closer to the older male. "But… your dick is so much smaller than mine." Kakuzu pointed out dumbly. Hidan snapped, vein in his forehead popping at the insult. "YOU FUCKING PRICK! You're MY pussy-cat, now, down on your Jashin-damned knees, pussy." Hidan snarled, yanking Kakuzu to the floor. He knew a gentle Hidan was as impossible as total immortality.

Kisame sweat-dropped as Sasori followed Deidara out the room. Itachi, Pain, and Zetsu scowled at the realization they had lost their only means of communication with their partners. "Now what, Kisame?" Konan asked gently. "Not sure… I suppose we wait for Phox to return… I bet she knows how to fix them…" Kisame mumbled as he recalled the red-head's absence and that she had been the one he had seen, from within his bowl, leaving their room. Pain heard this and barked, nodding enthusiastically. Kisame sighed and bent to scoop up his weasel. He always used to joke about Itachi's name translated in English. Itachi would just reply with a comment on his shark-like appearance. Itachi allowed the other to hold him close to his heart. With a little sigh, he rested his head against the bare muscled torso as Kisame vanished down the hall for their room. Kisame sat on his and Itachi's bed, setting the weasel on Itachi's pillow. "Weasel-kun, I'm not sure if you can understand me right now… probably. Umm… about Sasuke… he…" Kisame struggled with his words, "Sasuke is out on a path of vengeance now and I'm worried. I know you love him, in my opinion, I'd say you were obsessed and love him far more than me." He looked down at the expressionless weasel and sighed. "I am forbidden to feel Greed, yet it's Envy that plagues my thoughts, y'know…" he choked, "I wish I was forbidden to feel Envy. I love you and Claw more than anything; yet we both agree that you only love Sasuke." This is where Itachi drew the line, biting Kisame's hand. Kisame flinched, crawling out of the bed. "Ouch… shit. This'll get infected…" he muttered, shuffling over to their bathroom, head bowed, holding back tears for after shutting the bathroom door. The weasel watched Kisame until the door closed then turned away, curling tightly into a ball.

_The reward for one that speaks his mind_

_The punishment for the one that doesn't._

Kisame was about to treat his wound after crying until he heard a faint _POOF _from the room. Curious, he left the bathroom with the bandage in hand. Itachi was nearly human aside from his ears and tail. Kisame's nose, despite his previous, painful confession, began to bleed at the sight of the naked creature on the shared beds. He was still curled up, tears now flowing freely with his newly regained tear-ducts. They didn't escape the shark's attention as he crawled into the bed carefully, placing the bandage on the bedside table where the bowl used to be, and pulled Itachi close to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Itachi tried to stop his tears once he realized Kisame had returned, but couldn't and he despised himself for his weakened state, but at the same time was grateful to be reassured that Kisame still loved him despite his incorrect belief that the weasel didn't care for him and Sasuke. He cared for all three almost equally, Kisame more than Sasuke(2), for he had left both of them for Kisame. However, all too soon he knew he would have to leave even Kisame… the world not longed for the cold-blooded murderer that took down his entire clan. These are the thoughts that formed into tears that now soaked Kisame's shoulder. "Itachi, I love you." Kisame whispered and Itachi was shocked when the tears slowed, "I love you regardless of how less you love me." This stopped the raven's tears and Itachi pulled back, gently holding Kisame's injured arm. He hadn't meant to bite hard enough to draw blood, he just wanted to nip to show his disagreement in the matter. His tongue slid out to lick at the wound and Kisame gasped, blushing strongly. "I'm sorry, master… I'll make your hurt go away. Do with me what you will." Itachi whispered softly, looking up at Kisame, still licking the wound. "I love you as a lover; Sasuke as a brother; and Claw as-" Kisame silenced Itachi's explanation with a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Itachi blushed, reaching for the bandage, but Kisame snatched it first. "Do with you what I will, huh?" Kisame's smirk widened at Itachi's completely reddened face.

Tobi was utterly confused about everything but Madara had an idea about what was going on. He reached down to pick up Zetsu whom had been outed by Konan. "Konan, Pain, remind me to punish Phox when she returns." He instructed. "Where are you going, Madara-sama?" Konan asked. Before Tobi could reply, a familiar voice cried from his room. "OH! AH! D-Danna! Dei-ahh! Oo!" Everyone in the kitchen held their own expressions. Sasori and Deidara's room was closest to the kitchen, unfortunately for anyone wanting a late-night snack -coughZetsucough-. Konan was blushing heavily, Pain had fainted, Zetsu was oblivious, being used to the sound, while Madara was confused. "Odd, usually Deidara calls out like that… not Sasori." This angered Zetsu whom proceeded to glare accusingly up at the true Akatsuki leader. "What's wrong Zetsu-san? Jealous that I know so much about another man's sex life?" Madara had noticed, petting Zetsu's head as he headed for the plant's room which, when the time's right, would be shared between the multiple personalities.

_Punishment for the one that didn't let me relax on a mission_

_The reward for us yaoi fans_

_The reward for the one that deserves punishment_

_It's also a reward for the one that didn't let you relax_

…_Damn…_

_Still; a reward for us both._

…_True…_

With the well-known POOF, Zetsu returned to normal, keeping only the ears and tail, minus his green shield resembling the Venus Flytrap. Tobi giggled happily at the sight of his sempai and seme laying on the bed devoid of clothes. Madara licked their lips at the sight of his uke that was now blushing under the other's ogle. "Madara-sama… **Tobi… **we are usually green with envy at the attention you show that **blonde slut. **But, **we'**ll **b**e your **slut." **Zetsu moaned as Tobi had straddled them during their speech, grinding against his bare erection. "**You'll be all, mine." **Madara whispered back, "And I'll be your good-boy." Tobi added, snuggling close, head tucked under Zetsu's chin.

This leaves Konan in her bedroom with an unconscious fox with piercings. She strokes his fur gently, waiting patiently for him to awake, reminiscing the good old times… even then though… the war still hovered the good times as a darkened cloud. She missed the old Nagato and loved Yahiko. Her love had been one-sided for Yahiko loved the old Nagato and his love was one-sided for Nagato had loved Konan. Oh, the way things turned out. She laughed at the thought. And now, Nagato loved no one… after Konan had told him about Yahiko's feelings… all too late. She was startled by the tears that fell. Wow… the way things turned out…

_For the ones that lost loved ones_

_For the ones that were too blunt to realize their loved ones_

_Loved another and the ones the loved them_

_These three loved each other equally,_

_Deep down… until_

_The war tore them to pieces_

_Scattering the shreds to the wind…_

With a POOF Pain was returned to his former glory… naked, but without the tail and ears. He had no punishment for he had gotten his as a kid… when he died the first time… Nagato stayed in his tower, watching as Konan and Pain held one another. Just like the old times. They were always holding each other in order to make it through hard times. Now though, Nagato distanced himself from the two solid bodies; one a reanimated corpse he controlled, and the other…

* * *

_Om nom nom… the last bit confused you, no? It certainly confused me and I typed it… but it's 2:30 AM and I have to get up for school at 6 AM. I hope you're satisfied!_

_Hida: Fool, it's not their fault._

_Me: Yes, it isn't… it is your guys' fault for being so hot and sexy in every girl's fantasy yet not in actuality. Why must Kishimoto kill you all without first pairing you?! This is why I returned to my obsession with Naruto! You Akatsukis!_

_Pain: And now all are dead but Tobi- er Madara… and maybe Zetsu… I'm not sure if he's dead or not… it seems so though… a little help, readers?_

_Kisa: My death sucked! It was so weak!!! I mean seriously!? *joins his lover in Jashin's(3) Emo Corner* _

_Me: I know! As soon as I find out what happens to that traitorous sword of yours, I quit._

_Tobi: WHAT ABOUT ME?!_

_Zetsu: … what if one of us makes some sort of come-back…_

_Me: ………….._

_Sasu: Yeah, don't you want to see me destroy my village that led my brother to commit suicide?_

_Me and Kisa: *glares* You fucking moron! Konoha didn't kill your brother, you did, you stupid ass! Itachi's suicide was assisted by you!!!_

_Kisa: *is held back by Kakuzu*_

_Naru: Ashy, don't you want to see if me and Sasuke become a couple?_

_Me: … H-hai… BUT I STILL HATE SASUKE~!_

_Sasu: This coming from someone whom plans on cosplaying me…_

_Me: So my girlfriend calls me her Sasu-hooker… what of it!?_

_All: *sta~~re*_

_Me: … What? Don't give me that look! Ask her why she calls me that! *flails before joining Itachi in Jashin's Emo Corner*_

_(#) Codes:_

_1. You won't understand this unless you've read Lasting Partners: see my profile or whatever to start reading._

_2. This is a foreshadow-spoiler-thing. Claw you will meet later in the KisaIta main story I'm planning… *SasoDei and KakuHida main story = Lasting Partners._

_3. A doujin I'm working on involves the place the Akatsuki members went after death: I'll let you know when it's finished and provide link if you want… Jashin named his heaven after himself, how self-centered is tha--_

_Hida: HOW DARE YOU HEATHEN?! JASHIN SHALL SMITE YOU *waits for smiting*_

_Me: …. I'm not smote yet…_

_Hida: THEN I'LL DO IT MYSELF!! *is held back by Kakuzu whom accidentally releases Kisame in process*_

_Kisa: *rushes at Sasuke; is stopped when noticing Itachi; joins his lover*_

_Me: Sleepy *dies*_

_Hida: Ha! I wi-_

_Since I die, Hidan no get to say he win! XD_

_ALSO: Add story to alert, next 2 chapters delayed due to major homework… -_-' and: I WIN HIDAN! AND: I forgot the main reason for adding an also... xD The italics you read above is conversation between myself (brown-haired girl with dog) and Phox. Translation:_

_PHOX: Punishment for the one that didn't let me relax on a mission_

_ASH: The reward for us yaoi fans_

_PHOX: The reward for the one that deserves punishment_

_ASH: It's also a reward for the one that didn't let you relax_

PHOX: …_Damn…_

_ASH: Still; a reward for us both._

PHOX: …_True…_


	3. Poof

Alrighty, just got back from school and nows I am ready to type/vent after having hand-written a fluff piece during classes. XD

**Major Mature Warning~ Turn back now if you no likey yaoi~ *the hard kind…**

Hida: Just get on with it so I can get rid of this hard-on!

All: Yeah!

Me: … -_-" Fine… But I gotta go to an Achievers thingy for getting Honor roll soon…

Hida: Braggart.

Me: Least I can back it.

Hida: Bitch…

Edit: Me: You win, Hidan; stupid snow canceled it. And it canceled school today L

Hida: Write then, fool!

Edit-Edit-

SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR ALL THE DELAY! I have finished my Valentine's challenge and I will be returning to this. Once this is finished; I hope to focus on Lasting Partners- after all, Hidan still doesn't know what happened to Dei after he left the whorehouse, ney?

**WARNING: THIS IS THE SEX SCENES BTWN ALL THE YAOI COUPLES~! In other words, if you don't like lots and lots of smut, skip to last chapter when it becomes available~**

_Reminder of Coupling (IN ORDER): DeiSaso; HidaKaku; KisaIta; TobiZet (also MadaZet) -Not in the mood to type a het sex scene for this fiction… -_-"_

_

* * *

_Sasori was gently pushed into the bed by Deidara, their lips locked; tongues battling, hands ghosting the other's sides. Deidara soon won and withdrew to pull Sasori back up whispering, "This'll be your first time getting it up the ass, hmm." Sasori shuddered, wings unfolding. "Danna…" "Help me out." Deidara instructed, lifting his shirt. Sasori took the hint, proceeding to maneuver the pants and underwear to the floor. Deidara sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. Sasori turned red as his hair, kneeling forward on the floor, sticking his tongue out hesitantly before touching it to Deidara's tip. Deidara twitched at the sudden contact, waiting impatiently. Sasori furthered the torture, tongue barely touching now, merely hovering around the area before engulfing half of Deidara's shaft. "Ah, Sa-Sasori, mmn!" Deidara moaned out, his arms giving out; leaving to rest on Sasori's head as it bobbed. "Alright! Stop, I refuse to come before my uke! Un!" Deidara panted, pulling Sasori's hair lightly to get a good look. Deidara leaned to clean around his mouth, turning it to a passionate kiss. There was a sudden POOF again and the wings vanished.

_Why did you make me get rid of the wings?_

_They would get in the way._

_Of--_

_You know perfectly well what, now shush~!_

Deidara pulled back with a smirk and left Sasori on the bed, heading to his dresser and digging around in his drawers for the present Kakuzu had given him so long ago. He made a mental note to leave the small bottle in the miser's room for a prank. Watch Hidan freak out. Kakuzu had gotten the lube as a prank of his own in the first place, embarrassing him once it had been unwrapped in front of the others, after all. He smirked and returned to Sasori, pulling the cork from the little vial (Kakuzu made it 0.o I would worry, Dei) with his teeth. Sasori shuddered at the notice of the ominous little bottle. Deidara straddled Sasori's knees and poured the cold substance on his hands. "Ready, Sasori-kun?" "R-ready!" Sasori parroted, still shuddering. Deidara sighed, running his hands down Sasori's torso, letting the tongues flick out every now and then on the way to target. "Relax; I'll try to go easy on you. It's really not that bad." "Relax…" Sasori took a deep breath, willing himself to calm; he recalled Kisame mentioning that being tense would make it worse- he hadn't asked how Kisame knew such a thing; he had always assumed Itachi was uke… from what he'd heard from their room in the past. His train of thought immediately crashed at the feel of a cold finger probing the rim of his entrance. He gasped allowed and tensed again, only to have Deidara coo in his ear a moment later to try and calm him. It helped that calming involved his mouth. Sasori bit Deidara's lip though once the finger had made it in and the bomber pulled back, smirking. "That hurt, don't make this worse for yourself, love. Be a man and take it." Deidara shoved another finger in causing Sasori to wince and writhe. The blonde laughed, "What's wrong?" "This hurts and I see no reason as to why _you _enjoy this when we both know you are not as masochistic as Hidan." "Hmm… you want to feel what I felt?" Sasori nodded; he had been so caught up in Deidara (rather the other way around now ;9) that he hadn't realized he was no longer parroting. Deidara smiled and began to probe, Sasori whining beneath him until, "AHH! OH! D-do that again, Dei-Deidara!" "Hmm? I couldn't hear that, what do you want?" "Please, Deidara-danna, fuck me now!" "Hm." Deidara grinned, pulling out his fingers and rubbing the rest of the lubricant on his member before positioning himself behind Sasori who had changed to rest on knees and elbows. "This'll hurt quite a bit at first, but remember to relax." Deidara advised before slowly pushing in. Sasori was glad he no longer had tear ducts otherwise he would've cried at the pain. His knuckles turned white from grasping the blankets too hard. Deidara moaned out, finally sheathed within his lover. He waited impatiently for the cue. Sasori steadily began to adjust and exhaled long and hard, "Ready…" Deidara nodded and pulled out slowly then rammed back in causing Sasori to jolt. A rhythm began to build and Deidara wrapped a hand around Sasori's shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. "OH! AH! D-Danna! Dei-ahh! Oo!" Sasori cried out, "H-HARDER! Please, DANNA!" Deidara laughed and obliged, hitting that sweet spot again, increasing the speed. He was nearing his limit; used to being uke, but Sasori was too. Sasori's toes curled and his back arched as their climaxes came in sync. The both cried out the others name, both having the danna suffix, before Deidara pulled out, white spilling from Sasori's abused hole. They lay panting on their backs, side by side until Deidara stood again, going to get Sasori's special cleaning kit for such occasions. He made note to thank Phox when she returned.

Kakuzu hated Hidan at the moment; he had discovered Hidan wasn't masochistic in bed, no, he was sadomasochistic in bed, just like in his battles. Once Hidan had pushed him to the floor, he hadn't asked for a blow-job, he had told him to stay put. Kakuzu watched in curiosity until Hidan stabbed himself, drew an oh-so-familiar diagram on the floor then approached Kakuzu only to nip him at the crook of the neck, drawing and ingesting the blood that flowed. Kakuzu paled in realization as Hidan's skin changed and he returned to the center of the diagram. "Aw, FUCK NO!" Kakuzu yelped, just as Hidan jabbed his own leg with the pike he pulled from Jashin knows where. Kakuzu winced, hugging the floor in the slight pain, Hidan grinned and withdrew the pike and ran the tip from the wound, slowly bringing it up, never leaving his skin. Kakuzu felt the slight discomfort as if a dull needle was being dragged along his skin. He began to pant as Hidan pulled off his clothes, painfully slow in Kakuzu's opinion. Hidan soon noticed and thought to himself, 'Heh… perhaps I should prepare him for what he's about to receive. He's never been seme'd before from what I have seen…' He didn't bother licking his fingers, instead settling for the blood from his wound, twisting his finger around, both of them winced in the shared pain. Kakuzu's eyes were closed so he didn't see Hidan's fingers ghosting their way for his own entrance. He only felt the sudden pain of intrusion which caused him to cry out, gasping, tears formed, to his dismay. Hidan cried out as well, his knees began to feel weak as he began to probe around. It took him awhile to remember what he had to do and once he recalled it, he pulled his fingers out with a sigh of longing. He approached Kakuzu whom was rejoicing at the loss of discomfort. Hidan crouched down, pulled Kakuzu's hair to make the elder's face come inches to his own, and then brought their lips together, nipping at one another's lips. Hidan, being seme this turn, got the chance to explore Kakuzu's mouth. It was odd at first, the threads lacing to keep his jaw connected created an interesting exploration for Hidan. The throbbing at his groin soon became to much too soon and he crawled on top of Kakuzu's back once the other had rolled over as instructed. His tail shifted to the side instinctively as Hidan positioned himself. Kakuzu took a deep breath at the feel of his moist tip probing his entrance, slowly making it's way in. He winced seeing as, regardless of what Hidan considered preparation, his insides weren't awaiting the intrusion. Hidan began to shake at the feel of being fully inside his seme. He laughed at the thoughts of what the elder must be thinking. He withdrew a bit before sliding back in causing the other to pant out. Hidan was disappointed in the lacking of sounds from his partner. All he did was grunt and pant- there were no moans and screams, cries of Hidan's name- and it was beginning to piss the former uke off to no end. His motions became rougher and he began to stroke Kakuzu. He stopped once he heard Kakuzu mew out at a sudden thrust Hidan had given. Curious, Hidan stopped stroking him and tried at that angle again. "Hi-Hidan! Do it more… there…" Kakuzu grit his teeth to try and keep in his piteous, feline sounds and cries. Hidan smirked, "What if I don' wanna?" Kakuzu hissed back at him, pushing back, forcing Hidan farther in to brush his purrfect spot. Hidan scowled, "Oi! I'm in charge here, pussy! Don't force your punishment!" "You not fucking me there is punish-ah-ment!" Kakuzu panted, blushing in weak anger. " "Heh! Beg me, Kuzu-chan!" Hidan whispered down in the sensitive ear. It twitched at the feel of his breath ruffling the sensitive hairs, "FUCK ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY TOMORROW NIGHT!" He snarled. Hidan sighed with a pout and pulled out. This infuriated Kakuzu even more. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He whined. "Apologize and I'll reconsider."

_GAH! Hidan not know what's good for his own good._

_Drop the feline features, maybe that'll help?_

_How so, he looks so fuckable to Hidan right now!_

_Just do it and see if there are results._

_Fine… After the bastard apologizes though!_

"…?" Kakuzu watched Hidan move to pull on his cloak with narrowed eyes. He growled quietly, knowing he would regret the action as soon as he spoke it, "I'm sorry, Hidan-sama. Please come here and fuck me." Hidan did an immediate double-take, his cloak slipping from his well-built figure which was frozen in shock. He slunk back to the bed, making Kakuzu purr and pull him on top, moving beneath the still stunned male. There was a familiar POOF and Hidan pouted a bit once he noticed the absence of the ears and tail he had begun to grow attached to. Kakuzu noticed this and said, "Look, I have no idea why the hell you're pouting. You're on top- if you keep pouting, you'll soon lose that privilege and I'll ask Deidara to take your place, now stick it in me!" Kakuzu growled just as Hidan obliged. Kakuzu cried out, startling Hidan. "What? Now you decide to be vocal, fucking bastard?" "Ah! F-fuck! Shut up, you always talk too- urg, m-mu-uch!" Kakuzu panted harder and got louder once Hidan brushed the other's prostate a few times. "Fuck- I wish I could've heard your feline sounds during this fuck- SHIT!" Kakuzu and Hidan were shocked when their climaxes came so easily. Kakuzu moaned, breathing heavily in Hidan's ear when said man collapsed beside him, falling into an easy slumber, still in Kakuzu. "Keh, weak asshole." Kakuzu laughed and winced, maneuvering Hidan out of his sore hole. Hidan whimpered in his sleep, turning away from Kakuzu. "Oh no you don't- you're seme tonight, ass-fuck." Kakuzu sneered, pressing his finger to Hidan's ass. Hidan whimpered again, his body unconsciously moving back, letting the finger slide in to the 1st knuckle. Kakuzu scowled and pulled the finger out with a sigh and Hidan turned to face Kakuzu. He was pouting and the elder rolled his eyes and turned away from the accusing magenta eyes. "You're the spooner tonight, bastard." Hidan scoffed at Kakuzu's remark but wrapped his arm around the broad tan and scarred chest he had fallen for. Both had lovely dreams and Kakuzu almost considered trying this again… almost…

Kisame's lips quivered, inches from Itachi's eagerly parted and waiting. Their lips met, tongues wrestling in their passion. Itachi grinned and allowed Kisame to have his fun, but he was annoyed with the clothes on such a heated body. He started tugging and Kisame pulled back, placing his cheek against Itachi's to whisper in his ear, "Nuh-uh, slave is what you'll be tonight, love. You get no say for this night unless you acquit." Itachi pouted and Kisame nipped his neck. "I didn't- mn- think you knew a word such as 'acquit'." Itachi gasped for his comment had earned him to lose Kisame's caresses. "Oi~ what're you playing at?" He whined when Kisame turned away from him, leaving him with a killer hard-on. Kisame returned with his Samehada. Itachi's brow rose in question. The shark whispered something to his sword and Itachi looked startled when Kisame dropped the sword just before the spikes appeared. He was even more confused when Kisame laughed and crawled into bed and on top of his weasel. "Samehada… she gets jealous easily…" "She?" "Hey- wait a minute! NO TALKING~ You're ruining it." Kisame flashed his teeth, pulling open his bedside drawer that he forbid Itachi from ever looking in. As Kisame pulled out a gag and a few other things, he realized the reason. Itachi's eyes widened when the gag was placed in his mouth, placing a comforting kiss on his forehead, devoid- for once- of his headband. "Mjst nuh gug?" ("Just a gag?") "Hmm~ no talking…" Kisame whispered, kissing down the lovely body. Itachi squirmed impatiently at Kisame's teasing. The toy he had pulled out with the gag appeared on his hand and the graying eyes widened. Kisame sat up straight, placing the ring at the base. Kisame made his way up, enjoying the whimpers as he made his way up to nuzzle his neck. "Mnckng mss!"("Fucking ass") Kisame laughed and pressed a finger to Itachi's ass. "Fuck your ass? So soon? Nah, you don't deserve that kind of pain." Kisame sneered and let his finger trail to and up his pained member. Itachi scowled and his hand moved for Kisame's pants only to have his hands pulled above his head- a free blue hand gripping the wrists. "Alright, you win- I'll stick it in ya, but" Kisame removed the gag and placed three fingers on the Uchiha's lips. He went through the all-too-familiar routine and lapped at the blue fingers, adding a sucking motion every now and then just for the heck of it. Kisame withdrew and slid off his pants, releasing the hands he had bound. Kisame circled the area for a small while before sliding his index finger in. The man below squirmed and began to quickly adjust so, with a nod of the head, Kisame added the next slicked finger. He aimed right for the prostate causing the stoic ninja to moan out his lover's name. This brought the 3rd and final digit. He took a minute to stretch him before finally pulling out to place his own aching member at the prepared entrance. Itachi relaxed, loosening for an easy and less painful path. He slipped his hands around the broad blue shoulders once it was completely buried within him. Tears formed and Itachi nuzzled closer- this was his way of telling Kisame he was ready. Kisame gave a nod and pulled out slowly only to slam back in a moment later. The rhythm built quickly enough, ending later as Kisame slipped the ring from Itachi's agonized member just as he released within. Itachi's head hit the pillow once his quaking arms slipped from around Kisame's neck. Kisame forced himself to remain sitting, trailing a finger through his lover's come on their stomachs. He retreated to get a washcloth from the bathroom.

_Those two… always so sweet._

_If only I hadn't messed with their relationships in the past._

_Itachi doesn't blame you, Phox._

_Kisame does… time to release the jutsus- I'm outta chakra._

Kisame came back just as the jutsu was released. Itachi looked as attractive as ever. He made a note not to be so harsh on Phox if she dared return. After all, the ears and tail were quite a turn-on. He crawled into bed, cleaning their bodies before tossing the rag to the floor in order to wrap an arm over the Uchiha whom had also draped an arm over the shark-man. "Good-night, lovely angel of mine."

Zetsu was glad once his partner decided to release her jutsu and he returned to normal- or… normal for Zetsu. A spasm overcame Zetsu's body suddenly once the old Uchiha lifted his orange mask to place gentle kisses followed by a few nips along a trail to his groin. Madara licked his tip briefly before engulfing the member's head, slowing adding the remaining length. Zetsu moaned, loving the attention they got as the head bobbed a few times. No doubt he let Tobi take over. He usually preferred giving blowjobs… it reminded him of his favorite candy- a lollipop. Just as Zetsu felt he was going to burst, the other withdrew his mouth, placing it instead on the odd mouth. He held his member's tip at the green man;s entrance. Zetsu's demonic half knew he would regret this later but he moaned it, nonetheless, "**Please, Madara-sama, we're waiting and can't take the wait!" **"Yeah~" The humanoid side agreed, crying out once the addressed obliged to their wishes, letting the tip slide in the unprepared entrance. They cried out in the pain, causing Madara to pause briefly… 'Oopsie… forgot preparation… oh well- not like it's the first time.' Madara sneered, nipping at Zetsu's neck in attempt to distract the pain below as he continued to force himself in the tight hole. Zetsu threw his arms above his head, arching into Madara once said man was sheathed within. "**M-MO**VE!" They cried, saliva dripped from their mouth as they panted and their eyes were beginning to water with the pain. Madara was proud of his big strong plant as he pulled out, head being the only thing within before slamming back in and- for Zetsu's pleasure- right into the man's "happy place"; as Tobi often called it. Thanks to such repetitive accuracy, Zetsu didn't mind when he smelled blood- his own. In fact, it turned him on even more and a hand shot to his aching need, stroking it in time with his master's thrusts until he couldn't handle it. His hand was pushed aside by Madara's as he went to overtake it's job. Zetsu cried out, "MADARA~! **SAMA… Tobi…" **As he climaxed, dirtying whatever was within range. Madara came moments later, a few thrusts after Zetsu's. He heaved a sigh. "Tobi did good?" The playful voice purred as Tobi returned to snuggling under the exhausted plant whom had already fallen asleep.

_Ha- oh Phox, you are so dead when you return._

_Wha- but I thought you promised to ensure my safety, Ash!_

_Oh-hohohoho~ we shall see, my OC, we shall see._

_Untrustworthy bitch._

_Untrustworthy bitch that will determine your fate in the morning._

Pain and Konan fell asleep, holding each other as they once did, Nagato wathcing over as he mourned the past when he used to be included and Yahiko had been alive- not a lifeless doll under a pathetic ex-friend's control.

* * *

_Okay, sorry for the delay. As you might have noticed, I got lazy past the HidaKaku… sorry…_

_Once I write the short conclusion to this fanfic, I will return to Lasting Partners and begin planning the KisaIta version._

_Also- I finished reading all the good and complete KakuHida fanfics on this site today and am now tackling all complete and interesting KisaIta fanfics. KakuHida fanfics I've read = over 100. So now I beg any fellow writers to add to the collection or finish your collection so I have something to read~_

_Chapter 4: Conclusion and Ending._

_P.S. Did I mention it is 2 am? To understand the irony- read Author's note on last chapter. I have school at 6 am- I hope you're satisfied._


	4. Conclusion

Here is the conclusion- in the end, I only got and hour and a half of sleep before school. School is now done for the day and I am going to finish this extra story. I already started writing the next chap of Lasting Partners while at school.

This chapter has nothing special in it, sorry.

* * *

All the Akatuski members awoke the next morning- seme's wincing in pain, might I add- and shuffled- limped- their way to the kitchen. They sat around the table and waited for the food to magically appear; Konan was still sleeping with Pain. Hidan stood abruptly, earning a few questioning galnces from the others. He ignored their stares and approached the fridge. Before he could open it, however, the kitchen door burst open and in came Phox, hands full with bags of fast food. The semes all glared dangerously at the tired-looking hybrid. She laughed weakly, setting the bags on the table as Hidan appeared at her side to help distribute the food.

"Alright Phox, why?" Kisame asked as a plate of sushi was placed before him and the addressed took her seat.

"Why… what ever do you mean; 'why?'" Phox replied with a grin.

"Why the hell did you change us into those creatures?" Sasori drawled, his tone sending a shiver down Deidara and Phox's spines.

"I was bored…" She answered calmly.

* * *

Her punishment - lone mission with Tobi (not Madara).

May not seem like a punishment to a lot of us… but she is messed up… xD

* * *

Ok, that's all for this story- I'm done! Now on to Lasting Partners' remaining chapters. We still have to see if Kakuzu and Hidan'll warm up to each other and how Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu came to join the Akatsuki.

Please visit my profile and take the poll at the top so I know which couples everyone wants more of~!


End file.
